Greatest freak out ever FAQ (Transcript)
This article is a transcript of the Greatest Freak Out Ever episode "Greatest freak out ever FAQ" from special, which posted on November 19, 2009. ---- *'Jennifer:' Okay, Jack is being interviewed by... a London show called "Rude Tube." *'Rude Tube Director:' Hey, Jack, um, tell me the story about um, this "Greatest freak out ever" video. *'Jack: '''Well, you know, I was just uh, minding.. minding my own business on the computer and I heard bunch of, you know, arguing going on here so... I just, buy, I was just, you know kinda listening to what was going on and... I guess my... mom cancelled my brother's "World of Warcraft" account and stuff like this has happened quite a bit so... you know, I set up a camera in his room cause he always goes up in his room. And... it just went from there. *'Rude Tube Director: Has he always been quite dramatic? *'Jack: '''Um, he's... always been like this, a little, you know? Something's definitely wrong with him. *'Rude Tube Director: 'So what made you want to film him? *'Jack: 'Um, you know, I've looked on YouTube and I never seen anybody... you know, react like this to anything. I just wanna see if was normal for anybody else out there who was like that. *'Rude Tube Director: 'What do you think when you watched it back after seeing him? *'Jack: 'Oh, I knew that it was destined for YouTube and it just had to be on there. *'Rude Tube Director: 'I mean, it took off when you put it online, were you amazed at the... amazed at the amount of hits it got? *'Jack: 'You know I was just expecting you know, just a few comments from my friends; maybe a couple hundred views I, wasn't ready for millions, you know. *'Rude Tube Director: 'You built quite a fanclub, do you both get recognized? *'Jack: 'Um, I've never been recognized and neither had Stephen, but my dad was at Best Buy one time buying a printer and uh, I believe there were, massive from videos. *'Rude Tube Director: 'Um... does Stephen know about the other clips you've posted? *'Jack: 'Uh, I hope not. I mean, he's knows about the first one but I told him I took them off, or I took it off but I'm pretty sure he doesn't know about it; I think he would do something. *'Rude Tube Director: 'Is he angry with you about posting the clip? *'Jack: 'Um, if you never seen uh, "Greatest freak out ever aftermath", that's him, his reaction to the... first video. He climbs up in a tree. It's pretty interesting. *'Rude Tube Director: 'Okay um... a lot of people say it's fake, um, what do you have to say to them? *'Jack: 'No, you can think whatever you want, but, I never seen anything else out there like this and I don't think you can think that many times. Yeah. *'Rude Tube Director: 'Okay. Um... just tell me some more about um, that re... *'Stephen: 'What's... what's this? (Chuckles) *'Jennifer: 'What are you doing in here? I thought I was gonna pick you up at 7. *'Stephen: 'Uh... no, I got a ride. What is this? Who's that? *'Jennifer: 'They're talking to Jack about that... video. *'Stephen: 'Oh, my god. *'Jennifer: 'It's on YouTube. *'Stephen: 'Okay? Amazing. *'Rude Tube Director: 'Can I ask for you questions about it? *'Jennifer: 'You wanna sit down and answer some questions? *'Stephen: 'Uh huh, okay, sure. *'Rude Tube Director: 'Cheers, Stephen. Um... that video did you know that Jack was filming you? *'Stephen: 'No. I didn't know. I decided I was in my room alone cause you know, when you go in your room you're supposed to be alone people, normal people anyway don't plant cameras in your room. *'Rude Tube Director: 'Um, so, wh, what was in that happened that made you react like that? *'Stephen: 'Uh, my mom cancelled my "World of Warcraft" account... and I play it all the time and I got real mad. *'Rude Tube Director: 'Why did you walk in and out of the closet on the video? *'Stephen: 'Because I don't, I was confused and really angry so I just thought, I was gonna do something but then I decided not to so, I don't know, I was just confused. *'Rude Tube Director: 'What made you shove a remote up your butt as well? *'Stephen: '(Little laugh) Uh... I'm not sure... I just, I was, like... I don't know, it's like, I black out the whole thing and afterwards when I watched it, I thought, wait, did I do that because whenever I get angry usually, I don't remember what I do. I don't know. *'Rude Tube Director: 'What do you think when uh, your brother put it online? *'Stephen: 'I was really, really mad, and... I didn't get expect the other right and... I didn't even know what YouTube was and then all of my friends were telling me to go on it and, just, like a video of me. I didn't know it was until when I went on it. *'Rude Tube Director: 'Did you often freak out like that? *'Stephen: 'Um, I probably do it like once in a month but it's not that bad. *'Rude Tube Director: 'How about the time when you got your truck? *'Stephen: 'What? *'Rude Tube Director: 'The time you got your truck was...you freaked out. That video? *'Stephen: '(Looks at his brother Jack) Seriously. *'Jack: 'I didn't really put it on. *'Stephen: 'Is it on YouTube? *'Rude Tube Director: 'Um... yeah. *'Stephen: '''(hits his brother with his hand) Seriously!' Why do you let him do this crap and you think it's funny? *'Jennifer: It's not on there anymore. *'Stephen: '''Why do you have a smile on your face like it is on? *'Jennifer: 'No, he took it off. *'Stephen: 'Yeah, bull crap. Why do you have that look on your face? Yeah, you're sitting like smirking like oh, your god it's so funny, no. How many them are, how many videos are there. Are there like a hundred of 'em? *'Jennifer: 'No. No, he it took off, he, when I found out that he put on, he took it back off. (her son Stephen knocks off of these things) Oh, Stephen. (her son Stephen bangs the square paper picture on his head and the white thing breaks it) *'Stephen: 'Turn the freakin' camera off! *'Jennifer: 'Just cut it out. *'Stephen: 'No! *'Jennifer: 'Ok, it's not on there anymore. *'Stephen: 'No! He's video taping me right now! And so are you. *'Rude Tube Director: 'Why don't you just calm down? *'Stephen: 'Why don't you get out of my house? *'Jennifer: 'Just... *'Stephen: 'No. Why is he on our house, you let people in our... *'Jennifer: 'He was just talking about the first video. *'Stephen: 'Seriously. No! *'Jennifer: 'That's all. *'Stephen: 'Tell him to get out of our house. *'Jennifer: 'Alright, that's, that's enough. *'Stephen: 'No! (after cut) You wanna sit down? *'Rude Tube Director: (after cut) You wanna sit down? Okay. Are you usually a calm sort of person, are you? *'Stephen: '''Yeah, I'm a calm person. Uh, usually real easy going and I've never really got in a fight but uh, if I get mad I really get mad. *'Rude Tube Director: You seem to disagree, Jack? *'Jack: '''Uh, yeah. *'Stephen: 'What have I, what have I done at school, then? What have I done bad at school? *'Jack: 'Well... you, strangled a kid on our bus with a belt. *'Stephen: 'Okay? Why did I do that, Jack? *'Jack: 'I don't know. *'Stephen: 'Did that teach him a lesson? *'Jack: 'I guess. *'Stephen: 'Okay, well there you go. Why do we go to school, Jack? To learn? Did I teach him something? *'Jack: 'I guess. *'Stephen: 'Has he ever said anything to me again? *'Jack: 'No. *'Stephen: 'Okay. *'Rude Tube Director: 'Hey, Jack, um, were you amazed with the popularity? Tell me about how it grew. *'Jack: 'It just started off with you know, just a couple of hundred views and it would just get couple hundred views, you know, daily, and just one day, it had about 13,000 views and overnight, it got over 90,000 views so, that was really weird, somebody must've posted it on a website or something cause it grew, a lot. In one night. *'Rude Tube Director: Just, tell me, the um, why you wanted to film your brother freaking out? *'Jack: '''Well, I think, any normal person with a, you know, sense of humour would wanna, film this and show people what school, cause they're obviously not gonna believe you if your brother shoves remotes up his butt. I mean, I don't know of anyone else who does this? *'Stephen: 'Probably more than you think. *'Rude Tube Director: 'Have you two, um, have you ever sat and watched the video back together? *'Stephen: 'No, I've only watched it once and I choose not to watch it again because, I know what happened, I was there. *'Jack: '''I watch it all the time. Category:Transcripts Category:Special Transcripts Category:Episode Transcripts